Wish Upon the Falling Snow
by LadySilentEagle
Summary: Under the blessing of the winter snow… guided by a generations old legend of a Christmas miracle… two young teens that have been best friends for years experience the truth of the legend… (Contestshipping, with Pokéshipping and Ikarishipping) – MERRY CHRISTMAS 2015!


**Hello, and Merry Christmas my dear readers!**

 **This is my special Christmas one-shot of 2015. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I enjoyed writing it.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or it's characters, just the storyline and any OC's that may appear.**_

* * *

 **Wish Upon the Falling Snow...**

 **. . . . .**

 **Main Pairing: Contestshipping (May x Drew)**

* * *

Within the halls of Striaton Academy there's an old legend that speaks of a Christmas miracle.

On Christmas Night, several generations ago, a young female student of Striaton Academy visited the Christmas tree in Central Park and made a wish. She was supposed to be at her family's Christmas party, but even in a mansion full of merriment and cheer with all her friends and family, the young girl felt lonely. So she stepped out into the snow and went for a walk. Eventually she reached Central Park and was drawn to the gentle fairy lights of the Christmas tree.

The young girl wanted to make a Christmas wish, because there was something she desperately wanted. However it was snowing that night so the sky was not clear, but that didn't stop the young girl. Rather than making a wish upon a star, she made a wish upon the twinkling fairy lights. The young girl felt lonely because the one person she very much wanted to be with this Christmas was nowhere to be found.

Then, in the distance, the clock tower chimed midnight. And as if answering her prayer, the young boy she wished to meet tonight appeared before her eyes. He approached her and apologized for his absence. He wanted to pick the perfect gift for her. But the girl noticed that the boy had no gift with him. So she asked him where her gift was.

The young boy smiled, and under the blessing of the falling snow, he leaned down to kiss her and told her: "I love you."

In return, the young girl burst out with tears of happiness and hugged the young boy while proclaiming with joy: "I love you too."

And since that night the young girl and boy remained together till their last day on earth.

From this tale, the legend was born: if you happen to meet your crush by chance in Central Park next to the old Christmas tree and confess your love to them, then your affections will surely be reciprocated; and if it happens to be snowing during your confession, then your love will last till your final day on earth.

* * *

"That's ridiculous. There's no way that legend is true." I brush Dawn off and open my locker, collecting my books for our next class. "I mean the chances of your crush sharing your feelings just because the two of you happen to bump into each other next to the tree are slim. It's wishful thinking."

Hi. My name is May Maple, and I'm a junior student at Striaton Academy. I have shoulder length auburn brown hair, currently tied back in pigtails, and shimmery sapphire blue eyes. I'm president of the Book Club and a member of the School Newspaper Club.

Dawn Summers and I have been best friends since we met at summer camp five years ago. She's a junior like me. We both love fashion and idolize the same music artists. She's the same height as me (5 ft 5) with long dark royal-blue hair held back by pink barrettes and royal-blue eyes that are never dull. Dawn is co-president of the School's Drama Club and a member of the Art Club.

From the corner of my eye I see Dawn smile like a lovesick fool. "Still it's something nice to believe in, even if it's not true. After all, who doesn't love a Christmas miracle?"

I shut my locker and shake my head at her. That legend about Central Park's old Christmas tree has been around since before my great-grandmother's time. It amazes me how such a legend can exist in this day and age.

"Dawn, please be realistic. After all, what are the chances it actually works? There's no way to prove that story about the young girl and boy is even true. Not to mention the improbability that a love relationship will last until you die just because you made a wish on a Christmas tree. And why does the love only last until you die, if the love is that strong then shouldn't it last till the end of time?" My voice rises a bit at the end, because despite my reservations about it, a deep part of my heart really wants to believe in the miracle of the legend; however, my head is over-riding that feeling with statistical logic.

"What are you two talking about?" Misty walks up to us with her boyfriend, Ash.

I've known Misty Waterflower since freshman year; we use to be in the School Band together – she played the flute and I played the saxophone. She and Ash are childhood friends and started dating during our sophomore year. Misty is taller then me at 5 ft 6 with waist length flaming orange hair, currently tied back in a ponytail, and intense viridian green eyes. She's on the Junior Girls Swim Team, and has the toned body to show for it.

"The Christmas Tree Legend of Love." Dawn replies.

"You believe in that legend?" Ash asks.

I met Ash Ketchum through Misty, and he's become like a best friend/big brother figure to both Dawn and I. Ash is fairly tall at 5 ft 8 with tastefully messy black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He's naturally helpful and full of positive energy, even if he is a bit dense. And he's also on the Junior Boys Basketball Team, and has the muscles to prove it.

"Dawn does. I don't." I answer him, as the four of us start walking towards our next class. English Literature.

"Why not?" Misty asks while looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah May, why not?" Ash chimes in. "I mean, I figured you to be the type of person who'd be into that sort of thing."

"What do you mean?" I stop walking and stare accusingly at Ash.

Ash stops and turns to face me, "I just mean that when it comes to fairytales and sweet romance, you're the first person I think of. Besides Dawn that is."

"What gave you that impression?" I leer at Ash and he begins to sweat.

"Are you serious, May?" Misty comes to Ash's rescue, "Out of all our friends, you are the only one we know who loves romance novels like Ash loves food. And not just any romance novels, but the kind where the storyline is saturated with sweet romance and ends with a happy fairytale-ending. You are practically addicted to them like a drug."

My mouth opens and closes like a fish. I don't know how to counter that, because every single word is true. I'm a total bookworm and my favorite genre is romance, in particular the _'Sweet Romance'_ novels from _Luvdisc Publishing_ – the leading publisher of romance across several regions. No matter how old I grow, I will always cherish the childish sweet fantasy of fairytales; however, that doesn't always mean I believe in them.

"You look like a magikarp, Maple."

A new (cocky) voice enters our conversation. I spin around and my sapphire eyes connect with Drew's emerald ones.

Drew Hammond is my best friend of sixteen years, and the guy I've had a mad crush on for the last ten years. He's 5 ft 8 with luscious deep green hair, passionate dark emerald green eyes and a scrumptious physique from years of playing basketball; he's captain of the Junior Boys Basketball Team. Drew and I are neighbors, and our mum's are best friends too. He's realistically confident, handsome like a fairytale prince, politely charming, highly intelligent, and painstakingly annoying. He loves to poke at and tease me, and criticize me every chance he gets. Yet I love him anyway.

Drew is currently smirking at me, with his English Literature books in hand.

"Excuse me! I do not look a magikarp." I glare at Drew.

He flicks his hair and walks around me, "Sure-sure, whatever you say Maple."

He stops short of the open door to our English Literature class, turns to face me, and for a split second he pulls a small magikarp face to mock me; as serious as he normally is, there a moments where breaks face and acts a little silly (especially around me). I gasp at his actions and blow a small raspberry at his retreating back. I hear him let out a faint chuckle over my antics, which causes my cheeks to heat up.

"You two are so cute together." Dawn fawns over my little exchange with Drew, and then lights up like a buzzer, "Oh! Idea!" Dawn leans over to whisper something in Misty's ear.

Whatever Dawn is saying it's making Misty smile and giggle – but it's not the 'that's-funny' giggle, instead it's the 'that-is-a-great-plan-let's-do-it' giggle – which means the two of them are plotting something and I have a bad feeling about it.

"Uh, girls, the bell's going to ring in three minutes." Ash taps Misty on her shoulder and breaks up her conference with Dawn.

I look at my watch and realize Ash is correct. So I push my concern over Dawn and Misty's scheme (whatever it may be) into the back of my mind and rush to class. Mr Dawson, our English Literature teacher, hates it when his students are late to his class.

My seat is right next to the window, in the second row from the back, and directly behind Drew. As I make my way to my chair, Drew flashes me a smirk and wink. In return I blush and glare at him, just before sitting down; and once again he chuckles faintly at my antics. Dawn, Misty and Ash enter the room just as the bell goes off and Mr Dawson shuts the door behind them. Dawn sits next to me, Misty sits in front of Dawn, and Ash sits in front of Drew.

Mr Dawson starts his class, but my attention is divided between the lesson and the secret conversation going on between Misty and Dawn. Just what are those two up to? And why do I have a bad feeling about it?

* * *

"Hey May, are you having fun?" Dawn bumps into me and wraps her arm around my shoulders, nearly making me spill my drink of apple cider.

Every year, Dawn throws an amazing Christmas party and invites our entire year level; occasionally she invites a few upperclassmen and underclassmen. Everyone in our school loves to talk about it, and they love attending it even more. Dawn's family is on the wealthier side of the socioeconomic scale, since her mother is the CEO of a world famous fashion company and modeling agency. So her house is huge, with more than enough space to host a rocking Christmas party full of merriment and good-hearted cheer.

Naturally as her best friends, Misty and I helped Dawn decorate and set up. This year we decided to go with a winter wonderland theme for the party.

There are hundreds of small silver and clear plastic snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Bordering every doorway and archway is silver, blue and white tinsel. There's a light dusting of fake snow covering the floor, the furniture, and a few of the party guests. Christmas themed songs and jingles fill the air, along with the chatter of excited teens as they mix and mingle. The snack table has an assortment of tiny cakes, pastries, sweets, a fruitcake or two, and enough apple cider to fill a swimming pool. And in the center of the lounge room is a huge fir tree covered in red, gold and green tinsel, assorted charms and bobbles, dancing fairy lights, and at the very top – a seven pointed golden star.

"Yeah." I murmur over the rim of my cup, and flash Dawn my best convincing smile.

Dawn frowns at me, while fisting her hands on her hips. The action causes the silver sequins on her dress to catch the light and make it shimmer. Dawn is wearing a knee length snow-white dress with a sweetheart neckline and three quarter sleeves; silver sequins cover the entire skirt of the dress, with a fluffy white trim on the hem. A white gold necklace with a snowflake charm hangs from her neck, and matching earrings dangle from her lobes. A pair of silver glitter pumps adorns her dainty feet. Her royal-blue hair cascades down her back in subtle waves and is covered with a sprinkling of silver hair sequins. Dawn wanted her outfit to match the theme of the party.

My outfit on the other hand is a bit more toned down. It's a simple poinsettia red sweater dress with the sleeves pushed up, and stitched long the hem of the dress is a line of white snowflakes. I've paired it with a rose gold necklace that has a ruby charm in the shape of a rose, and earrings to match. On my feet I'm wearing a pair of knee length dark brown suede boots. My hair is curled and tied back in my traditional pigtails, using mistletoe hair ties.

"You're lying." Dawn accuses me.

"What gives you that idea?" I try to put on my best smile, but Dawn is right.

Despite the amount of fun everyone else is having, I just can't seem to get into the swing of things. Earlier I was on a high with anticipation and excitement, but now I just feel out of place, like I shouldn't be here.

Dawn rolls her eyes at me, "Everyone else is either dancing or mingling, but you on the other hand are in here hiding in my kitchen, by yourself. Not to mention, you've been drinking from that one cup for the past two hours. Everyone else has already gone through three or four cups."

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm not that thirsty. And I was dancing earlier, so now I'm a little tired."

"If you were really tired from dancing, then you'd be wanting to replenish your energy by eating and drinking." Dawn sighs and leans against the kitchen counter next to me. "May, what's up?"

I sigh and stare into my drink, "He's not here."

"Huh? Who's not here?"

"Drew."

"Oh."

I set my cup down on the kitchen counter, and then lean against the counter next to Dawn. "Every year, Drew and I have spent Christmas together. Whether it's at one of your awesome parties or with our families at home. We've always been together. So when he doesn't show up like he promised, it get's me little down. Which sounds weird. I mean, one person shouldn't bring down my Christmas spirit. But… I don't know… It just doesn't feel right if he's not here. So, I'm sorry, but I think I'll head home for the night."

I push away from the kitchen counter and abandon my drink.

"May, are you sure?" Dawn follows me to the front door.

"How would you feel if Paul wasn't here with you tonight?"

Dawn stops and looks over her shoulder. Paul is standing by the fireplace talking with Ash and Misty. Paul Winter is Dawn's boyfriend of three years now; they met when Dawn brought her pet cat to the same veterinary clinic where Paul's brother works. Paul was visiting his brother at work, when he literally bumped into Dawn. Paul's a senior student at an all-boys school on the other side of the city. He's Captain of the Senior Boys Soccer Team and is a member of the Student Council at his school. Dawn is head-over-heels in love with Paul, and despite his hard exterior, Paul absolutely adores Dawn.

Paul has serious dark grey eyes and chin length dark purple hair, currently tied back at the nape of his neck. He's wearing black denim jeans, a dark crimson red dress shirt with an unbuttoned black vest, and polished black dress shoes.

"I'd feel a little lonely. Like something was missing." Dawn admits.

"Exactly." I reach for my coat and shrug it on, and then I grab my winter beanie and scarf. "It selfish of me to say this, but without Drew here I feel lonely. Sorry."

Dawn shakes her head. "Don't be. When the one we love most isn't by our side on Christmas, we have a right to feel a little lonely despite everyone else around us. It's part of our human nature."

"Thanks Dawn." I reach out and hug her.

"Are you leaving?" Misty approaches us, with Ash and Paul right behind her.

"Yeah, sorry. But I just can't seem to get into the spirit."

"You were full of Christmas cheer earlier." Misty points out.

Misty is wearing a pair of acid wash jeans, a dark green sweater with snowflakes stitched across the hem and the neckline, and pair of dark brown suede ankle boots. Around her neck is a gold necklace with a Christmas tree charm, and tiny mistletoe earrings. Her fiery orange is tied back in a mermaid plait with a green silk ribbon.

Ash is wearing dark blue jeans, a matching dark green sweater with the sleeves pushed up, and worn black sneakers. His usually messy hair has been tamed for tonight's festivities; and I suspect that Misty helped him tame it.

"I know. But I guess I've run out. So I'm going to head home early."

"Do you want one of us to walk you?" Ash asks.

I shake my head, "I'll be fine. It's a short walk. Thanks anyway."

"Are we still hanging out on New Years Eve?" Dawn asks as she opens the door for me.

I nod my head and step out into the snow. I make it halfway down the driveway before turning around to wave goodbye to the others. Dawn, Misty and Ash wave back, while Paul raises his hand in a silent farewell. After that, Dawn closes the door and I continue on my way.

* * *

The snow falls silently around me as I trudge through the crisp white snow. My house is a good ten-minute walk from Dawn's place. But right now my parents are visiting relatives in Hoenn. So I'm going to be home alone on Christmas. I should probably turn around and head back to the party, but even with all those people I'd still feel alone; cause' if Drew's not there, then it's not much of a Christmas for me. Which sounds sad and selfish, considering how many friends I have. All of whom are back at Dawn' party. But… I still wish Drew were there.

It's considered cliché, falling in love with your best friend. But… I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but Drew. While he drives me insane with his ego, he also makes me laugh with his charm. His smile never fails to make me smile. And I know I can always count on him to watch my back, and it fills me with a sense of pride to know that he trusts me to watch his back.

We've been through a lot together over the years.

When my grandmother had a stroke and almost died, I felt my world crashing down around me because I adore my grandmother. To me she is the best grandmother in the whole world. So when my parents called to tell me that she was in the hospital I almost broke down in the middle of the food court; I was out with my friends at the mall that day. Drew helped keep me together and drove me straight to the hospital. Then he stayed by side as my parents and I waited for my grandmother to wake up. Eventually she did wake up and I felt so relieved. Later that same day, Drew treated me to ice cream at my favorite place to celebrate my grandmother's recovery.

Then there was time Drew lost his uncle to a car crash. Aside from his father, Drew's uncle was his idol. So when his parents called to tell him about the accident, Drew rushed right over to the hospital. Then as soon as Drew called to tell me, I dropped everything and rushed to join him at the hospital. As soon as I arrived, I ran to Drew's side. Drew rarely cries in front of others, so when I finally found him at the hospital he pulled me into his arms and cried into my shoulder. Hiding his tears in the veil of my hair. I stood there silently with my arms around him, and I let him cry till he couldn't anymore. I remained by side as his parents arranged everything for his uncle's funeral. And then at the funeral, I held Drew's hand and refused to let go.

Drew is my rock, and I like to think that I'm his. Which is why I feel so lonely right now, cause' he's not here with me.

I'm almost home now. But a light in the distance catches my eye. I stop at the entrance to Central Park, and the legend of the young girl and boy comes to mind. I know I told Dawn that I considered the legend to be ridiculous and nothing more than wishful thinking. But it to wouldn't hurt to try it out, would it? I've read about this sort of thing hundreds of times in my novels, and there is some truth to fiction. Right?

I enter the park and follow the path to its center where the old Christmas tree can be found. The tree has been around for years, and is considered a Striaton City landmark. Every Christmas the City Council has it decorated, and each time the decorations are a little different. This year they went with blue and silver decorations. White star-shaped fairy lights, blue frost trimmed ribbons, silver glitter covered ornaments, blue and white tinsel, and a shining seven star topper.

I stand before the tree's splendor and take in its breathtaking glow. Beautiful.

Even if the legend is just a fantasy, being here and seeing the tree is worth a trip into the park.

"Maple?"

It can't be. I spin around and gasp as I come face to face with Drew. He's dressed warmly in black jeans, black boots, a dark forest green sweater, a thick dark brown coat, a striped dark teal scarf, and grey finger-less gloves. His emerald eyes are filled with pleasant surprise, and his deep green locks are covered in a light dusting of snow.

"What are you doing here?" I breathe out.

Drew smirks and takes a step towards me, "I can ask you the same thing."

I fight down a blush and stare at the ground, "I'm on my way home."

"Isn't your house that way?" Drew points in the direction of the path leading out of the park.

"I wanted to see the tree. I heard it was beautiful, and it is."

"Not as beautiful as you." Drew murmurs.

"What?" I stare at him with wide eyes.

Drew's smirk turns into a smile and he steps closer to me till our toes are touching. This forces me to lift my head up in order to look at his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at Dawn's party tonight, but I was busy running an important errand." Drew apologizes.

"Oh. I see." I clear my throat and take a small subtle step back, "Did you finish running your errand or am I interrupting?"

What am I saying? I wished for Drew to be here with me and now I'm trying to make him leave. But now that I've seen him, I don't feel as lonely anymore.

Drew continues to smile softly, "I'm almost finished. I just need to do one more thing."

"Then please don't let me keep you." I move to turn away and let him move on, but Drew stops me by grabbing my arm and pulling me into his embrace. "Drew, what…"

Drew closes the distance between our faces and my previously chilled lips are now smothered in spine-tingling warmth. How is Drew so warm in his weather? And how are his lips so soft? I half expected a boy's lips to be a little rough or chapped. But no, Drew's lips a smooth and gentle as they dance with mine. Wow! He's an amazing kisser. I can't believe I'm kissing Drew… wait… _I'm kissing Drew!_ Against my better judgment and the protests of my heart and body, I push Drew away and stare at him in bewilderment.

"What was that?"

Drew's smile turns back into a smirk, "I'm pretty sure you know what a kiss is, Maple."

I roll my eyes, "Yes I know what a kiss is. I meant, why are you kissing me?"

"I figured that would be obvious," Drew draws me back into his arms, leans forward and rests his forehead against mine as a warm smile graces his face, "I love you, May."

My eyes bug out of my head, "Are you serious?"

Drew leans back but keeps his arms wrapped around me, as my hands rest against his chest. "May Maple, there is no one else I want beside me for the rest of life as the love of my life but you. You've been with me through the best and worst times of my life so far. You can make me laugh and smile. You can stand my teasing with grace. You make me feel alive. With you I can be myself. I don't have to hide anything from you. For the last tens years, you've been in my heart. I love you, May."

My ears are tingling and tears sting my eyes. I have been in love with my best friend for more than a decade, and that whole time he's been in love with me too. I search his eyes for honesty, "You're telling the truth? This isn't a dream?"

There is nothing but love and honesty in his eyes. "Every word is true, and this is no dream."

I reach up and pull his face towards mine. Drew doesn't resist, and our lips connect once again. This time the kiss is even sweeter than before, because my heart is now swelling with joy. I wished for Drew to be with this Christmas, but instead I got something better.

I pull away for a moment, "I love you too, Drew."

This time Drew is the one to pull me in for the kiss. And once again, it's even better than before.

* * *

"You know you never told me why you were at Christmas tree?" I ask Drew.

After a few more kisses under the old Christmas tree, Drew and I decided to head back to Dawn's party together. We're currently walking hand-in-hand under the falling snow. I glance up at Drew and almost can't believe it, but there's a faint blush staining Drew's cheeks.

"Drew?"

Drew clears his throat, "I was there to see you."

"But how'd you know I'd be there? I could've been at Dawn's party."

Drew looks away, and I tug on his arm to make him stop walking and explain.

"Drew, how'd you know I'd be at the park?"

"Dawn called me." Drew confesses.

"Dawn?" I'm confused. Why would Dawn call Drew and how would she know I'd be at the park?

Drew sighs in defeat, "Before the start of the party Dawn called me. She asked me to not come to the party."

"What! Why?" Dawn knew Drew wouldn't be at the party? And she acted as if she wasn't even concerned or aware of his absence. She completely fooled me.

"Dawn had a plan. She knew that if I didn't show up at the party, you'd leave early. And because she talked about the legend of the Christmas tree with you, you'd be interested in seeing the tree, even if you didn't believe in its legend. So we used that to my advantage, since you have to walk past the park on your way home. When you left the party, Dawn called me and told me. That's when I headed for the park to wait for you."

I frown, "But what if I hadn't stopped, and just went straight home instead. What would you have done then?"

"There was the chance you would, but I decided to believe in the legend. And it worked. We met by chance in Central Park next to the old Christmas tree. I confessed my love to you and my feelings were definitely reciprocated." Drew steps close to me and brings his face close to mine till our noses are touching. "Wouldn't you agree?"

My frown fades and my cheeks become inflamed, as I nod my head and smile with happiness while affectionately rubbing my nose against his.

"And since it's snowing, our love will last till our final days on earth." Drew smiles fondly at me.

I shake my head, and Drew frowns a little. "No Drew, I'd rather our love lasts till the end of time. What do you say?"

Drew's frown disappears and breaks into a grin, "I say…" I squeak in surprise as Drew abruptly picks me up bridle style and spins me around, "…that sounds much better. I totally agree."

I burst out laughing with glee, and when Drew stops spinning I wrap my arms around his neck and draw him in for another spine-tingling warm kiss.

 _Best Christmas ever!_

* * *

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**_

 _ **I hope you all have a fantastic and memorable Christmas this year.  
**_

 _ **~LadySilentEagle**_


End file.
